Embarazo de una dragona (Titulo provisional)
by MySfan2000
Summary: Tohru al fin consigue hacer suya a Kobayashi con la poción del amor...ahora ambas deben afrontar la espera (y posterior llegada) de un nuevo miembro de la familia.


**Capitulo 1**

Kobayashi llega a su hogar después de un largo día de trabajo… Tohru se encuentra sentada sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Tohru: K-kobayashi-san... Kobayashi: ¿huh?

De repente la expresión de Tohru cambia drásticamente a una sonrisa (No muy fuerte, se ve algo preocupada por alguna razón)

Tohru: ¡Kobayashi-san!

Kobayashi: ¿Que sucede?

Tohru: (Le es un poco difícil decirlo)... Estoy...e-estoy (Kanna pasa por ahí) embarazada... (Kanna parecía sorprendida tanto como asustada, no sabía que decir y procede a retirarse)

Kobayashi:...(Se le hab _í_ a formado un nudo en la garganta)

Kobayashi: ( _Ríe_ preocupadamente) ¿E-es una broma no?

Tohru:(Ligeramente sorprendida) no, claro que no...

(Muchas dudas pasan por la cabeza de Kobayashi)

Kobayashi: N-no...pero...entonces... (cae desmayada)

Tohru: ¡Kobayashi-san!

... ... ...

Tohru: ¡Kobayashi, Kobayashi-san!

Kobayashi: (Despierta escandalosamente) ¡Woow! ¿Uh? Perdón... ¿No sabrás quien es el padre?

Tohru: Está en frente mío (dice sonriendo)

(Kanna estaba detrás de Kobayashi)

Kanna: ¿¡Yo?!

Kobayashi: ¿¡Kanna!?

Tohru: ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres tu Kobayashi-san!

Kobayashi: ¿Qué? ¿¡Yo soy el..!? No, ¿¡Yo soy la...!? (Se vuelve a desmayar)

...

Kobayashi: (Después de recuperarse del desmayo, de nuevo) P-pero si enserio lo soy, ¿Cómo...? Si no me equivoco...

(Kobayashi empieza a recordar algo,lo que da inicio a un flashback)

Kobayashi:(En su mente) A-ayer en la mañana, ya casi para salir, Tohru estaba preparando algo...de una manera sospechosa... Al regresar me sirvió un postre, sabía que algo iba mal, pero confié en ella, el postre estaba hecho principalmente de... ¡EL CHOCOLATE! ¡FUE EL MALDITO CHOCOLATE! Me sentía mal, me dirigí a mi cuarto, Tohru me siguió el paso, ahí fue cuando paso...

...Empezaron a acercarse mas y mas al punto que no era de dudar que algo pasaría ahí. Empezaron a besarse. Tohru, oportunamente lanzo un hechizo a Kobayashi para ponerle una ''cosa''.

Tohru: Kobayashi-san... ¿Y si...?

Kobayashi, sin decir una palabra la toma de hombros y la coloca fuertemente sobre la cama…

(El flashback termina)

 **Capitulo 2**

Tohru: ¿No estás feliz?

Kobayashi: No...bueno, si... Pero..., y si...

Kanna: Tohru-sama, ¿De verdad estas...?

Kobayashi: (Estando muy preocupada) ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Que haré!? ¿¡QUE HARE!?

Tohru: ¿Kobayashi-san?

Kobayashi: N-no es nada (En su mente): ¡Si le digo que no me agrada esto o que no me hago responsable lo tomara a mal! ¿¡Que se supone que debo hacer!?

(Mas tarde, mientras Kanna y Saikawa regresan de la escuela)

Kanna: Saikawa...

Saikawa: ¿Huh, si?

Kanna: Tohru-sama dijo que estaba embarazada...

Saikawa: ¿Oh, tu sirvienta? ¿Quién es el padre?

Kanna: Kobayashi...

Saikawa: ¿¡EHH!? ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Kanna: No lo sé…

Saikawa: Hehe... Seguro es broma...

Kanna: ¿Tú lo crees?

Saikawa: (No sabe qué decir, no sabe si creerlo o no)

(Después de eso, Kanna llega a casa, se despide de Saikawa y entra, mientras Tohru prepara la comida.)

Kanna: ¡Regrese!

Tohru: Hola Kanna, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Kanna: (Se queda pensando por un momento por lo que hablo con Saikawa) Tohru, ¿Es cierto que el padre de tu hijo es...Kobayashi?

Tohru: S-si...

Kanna: Y... ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Tohru: (No sabe que decirle)

Tohru: B-bueno lo que paso es... Es que... Oye Kanna, sabes que...

Kanna: No cambies de tema.

Tohru: Pues bueno, Kanna, ¿Sabes? El amor no tiene límites y... ¿Todo es posible? (Hace todo lo posible para que la historia suene adecuada para Kanna)

Kanna: No te creo.

Tohru, no sabiendo que decir, ignora a Kanna (Eso sí, no a propósito). Kanna, disgustada, se va a su cuarto.

En otro punto de la ciudad…

Kobayashi: Unas de esas por favor (señalando unas pastillas)

Farmacéutico: Oh, ¿son para usted?

Kobayashi: No... ¡Digo, si!, solo démelas.

Farmacéutico: Claro...

Al llegar a casa...

Tohru: ¡Bienvenida Kobayashi-san!

Kobayashi: Hoy yo hare la cena, después de todo tu eres la embarazada, ¿no?

Tohru: Si...

Kobayashi hace lo más rápido posible la cena, y sin que Tohru se dé cuenta, incorpora las pastillas a su plato.

Kobayashi: ¡Listo! A comer...

Tohru come sin disgusto alguno la cena, Kobayashi parece confiada, lo que no sabe es que las pastillas solo funcionan hasta un día después, era muy tarde...

 **Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente... Kobayashi despierta con ligeras esperanzas Kobayashi: Oh, Tohru, ¿cómo va tu embarazo?

Tohru: ¿Bien, porque? ¿Pasa algo?

Kobayashi tan sorprendida como preocupada se dirige a su trabajo sin que ni una sola palabra salga de sus labios.

En el trabajo... Kobayashi no consigue cambiar de expresión desde aquella noticia...

Takiya: ¿Pasa algo?

Kobayashi: …(En voz baja)Embaracé a Tohru, DIGO, no pasa nada…

Takiya: ...

Sin algo que decir siguen trabajando

Más tarde...

Kobayashi: Llegue...

... ... Kanna sale de un cuarto preocupada.

Kanna: ¡Kobayashi! (La abraza) ¡Kobayashi, Tohru se siente mal!

Kobayashi: (En su mente) ¡Esto va de mal en peor!

Kobayashi:(En su mente) ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¿Debería llevarla al hospital? No...tal vez se darían cuenta de que es una dragona si la examinan... ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Pero...a quien? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿¡Que debo hacer?!

Kobayashi sigue pensando, cuando de repente escucha que llaman a la puerta. Kobayashi sin libertad alguna abre la puerta... Es Lucoa, por alguna razón, no se ve preocupada para nada.

Kobayashi: P-pasa...

Lucoa, pacientemente procede a entrar...

Lucoa: ¿Dónde está?

Ante una supuesta "falta de tiempo" Lucoa se retiro sin siquiera verle la cara a Tohru. Kobayashi y Kanna, impotentes, tuvieron que pasar la noche sintiendo el sufrimiento de Tohru. Al siguiente día... Es una hermosa mañana... Extrañamente, Kobayashi despierta antes que Tohru, entonces procede a despertarla...

Kobayashi: (susurra) Tohru, Tohru…

Tohru: (Aparentemente cansada) ¿huh? ¿Qué sucede?

Kobayashi: ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Tohru: Si, un poco...

Kobayashi: Hoy yo hare el desayuno.

Tohru: P-pero...

Kobayashi: No te preocupes, descansa.

Tohru sonríe débilmente...

 **Capitulo 4**

Kobayashi hace su mejor esfuerzo cocinando, mientras aun esta algo preocupada por Tohru, y más tarde, después de desayunar ella y Kanna, va a con Tohru a llevarle su desayuno a la cama.

Kobayashi: Tohru, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tohru: (Después de despertar) Si, me siento mejor, Kobayashi-san. Kobayashi: Vine a traerte el desayuno, ¿Tienes hambre? Tohru: Si, gracias...

Kobayashi: ¿Tohru, tengo que ir a trabajar, crees que estarás bien sola? Tohru: Si, ya me siento mejor, no hay problema...

Kobayashi: Bueno, tengo que irme, descansa.

Más tarde, saliendo del trabajo de Kobayashi…

Elma: ¡Kobayashi!

Kobayashi: ¿Eh? Ah, ¿pasa algo, Elma?

Elma: ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Kobayashi: (Recuerda que Tohru se sentía mal) No lo sé, Tohru no se sentía muy bien en la mañana, no sé si este de humor para verte...

Elma: ¿Mal? Es raro viniendo de alguien como ella...

Kobayashi: Lo se...

Elma: ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Kobayashi: (Con un tono ligeramente sarcástico) Quien sabe...

Elma: Kobayashi-senpai

Kobayashi: ¿Si?

Elma: Vamos, probablemente sea de ayuda

Kobayashi: ¿Tu?

Elma: ¡No dudes de alguien como yo!

Kobayashi: ¿Cuando te volviste tan orgullosa...?

Ya en la casa de Kobayashi…

Kanna: ¿Kobayashi, porque tardaste? (Hay que tomar en cuenta que Kobayashi perdió algo de tiempo hablando con Elma)

Kobayashi: Lo siento Kanna-chan, es que Elma quiso venir a ver a Tohru.

Kanna: Oh, (Voltea a ver a Elma) ¡Hola, Elma-sama!

Elma: Hola Kanna, quisiera jugar, pero vine a ver a Tohru, oí que se sentía mal.

Kanna: Esta en ese cuarto durmiendo...

Kobayashi: Elma, creo que sería mejor que la despertara yo...

Elma: Si...tienes razón.

Kobayashi: (Entra al cuarto donde está Tohru) ¿Tohru, como estas?

Tohru: (Se despierta) Kobayashi-san...Me siento mucho mejor.

Elma: (Entra al cuarto) ¿Segura, Tohru?

Tohru: ¿¡Eh?! ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Acaso querías aprovechar que he estado débil para regresarme al otro mundo?

Elma: N-no, no, Tohru, solo vine a ayudarte, Kobayashi me dijo que...

Tohru: ¡¿Kobayashi-san?!

Kobayashi: Elma, por algo te dije que yo iba a entrar primero...debiste esperar.

Elma: Lo-lo siento...

Kobayashi: Retírate un momento por favor.

Elma: Claro (se retira de una manera extrañamente calmada, un cambio emocional muy brusco, ¿En que habrá pensado?)

Tohru: (Haciendo lo posible por ocultar su ira) ¿¡Kobayashi san... que significa esto!?

Kobayashi: Dijo que ayudaría...

Tohru: ¿¡Como ella va a ayudarme!? ¡Todo lo contrario!

 **Capitulo 5**

(Afuera del cuarto, Kanna y Elma yacen escuchando la discusión) Elma: ¿Por que grita tanto? (Llena de curiosidad coloca su oído en la pared y escucha más claramente la conversación)

Kobayashi: ¿Tanto desconfías de ella?

Tohru: ¡Claro que si! ¡Ella estaría dispuesta a matarme si lo desea! (Entra Elma de golpe)

Elma: ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Tohru: (Semi-gruñendo) Elma... (Débilmente se levanta de la cama, y se dirige hacia Elma, a medida que avanza sus pasos son mas temblorosos, intenta darle un golpe... es tan leve que no le haría daño ni a una mosca...)

Kobayashi: Acuéstate, es lo que más te conviene. (Tohru sin opción alguna cae tendida sobre la cama)

Elma: Kobayashi-senpai, esto le ayudara (Le da una pequeña botella con alguna sustancia adentro)

Kobayashi: ¿Qué es esto?

Elma: Es un suero, le hará sentir mejor, voy por una cuchara.

Tohru: ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Planea envenenarme! ...

Elma: Aquí esta (vierte un poco en la cucharita) (se dirige a Tohru para dárselo) toma.

Tohru: ¡Aleja eso de mi!

Elma: Ahí viene el avioncito...

Tohru: ¡No!

Elma: A ver di ahhh...

Tohru: ¡No quiero! (En un ataque de ira Elma le abre la boca a Tohru y le da el suero)

Kobayashi: Creo que mejor lo hacía yo…

Elma: Si, perdona...

Tohru (Muy a su pesar) termina por tragarse el suero, el cual empieza a hacer efecto en ella.

Kobayashi: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tohru: Si, no creí que diría esto, pero, (Voltea a ver a Elma) gracias, Elma.

Elma: De nada, ¿Lo ves? no tenias que preocuparte por que te hiciera algo.

Tohru: (Emite un pequeño gruñido) Bueno, tienes razón.

Elma: ¡Lo ves Kobayashi-senpai, te dije que sería útil!

Kobayashi: Lo sé, gracias Elma, ¿Creo que ya tienes que irte, no? Elma: Si...se hace tarde... ¡Hasta pronto!

Kobayashi: ¡Adiós! (Se dirige a Tohru) ¿Lo ves, Tohru? Puedes confiar en Elma...

Tohru: No lo se...la última vez que nos vimos intento regresarme al otro mundo...de nuevo.

Kobayashi: Bueno, se hace tarde ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? Tohru: Esta bien, hasta mañana Kobayashi-san.

Kobayashi: Hasta mañana.


End file.
